Leçon de danse et conséquences
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: une simple leçon de danse entraîne quelques revélations. Désolé le résumé est un peu nul, mais je suis inscrite au club des nuls pour les résumés
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Une danse, de nombreuses conséquences.( et en plus ça rime)

Genre: Humour/ Romance avec du McWeir (j'ai pas l'habitude de ce couple là)

Résumé: une simple leçon de danse entraîne quelques revélations.

Spoiler: aucun il me semble

Disclaimer: Comme pour tout le monde, rien ne m'appartiens. Mais bon on peut toujours rever, c'est bientôt mon noël et mon anniversaire (2 jours d'intervalle entre les 2)

Note1: c'est du tout public, à la base ça ne devait pas être si long mais j'ai quelques peu dérivée.

Note2: Désolé c'est pas corrigé, donc il doit y avoir des fautes monumentales de la taille de la cité d'Atlantis

Note3: je sais j'ai d'autre fic sur le feu, mais j'en avais envie alors pas tapée l'auteuse.

Note4: Bonne lecture

Tout avait commencer lorsque Laura lui avait proposer de faire une sortie ensemble, et plus précisemment d'aller danser lors de leur retour sur Terre, au mariage de sa meilleure amie. Il n'était pas très chaud pour cette petite sortie, mais pour ne pas la décevoir, et en tant que galant homme, il avait accepté. Malheureusement, il avait omit un petit détail :il ne savait pas danser. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait très peu de temps pour apprendre puisque le Dédale repartait dans 3 jours. Si il n'avait pas appris d'ici là, il prendrai la honte de sa vie et pire, il decevrai sa petite amie qui se faisait déjà une joie d'aller danser.

Il avait demandé à un bon nombre du personnel d'Atlantis, et tous avaient refusé pour de multiples raisons. Ses assistantes à l'infirmerie ne savaient pas danser, Elisabeth était trop occupée, Sheppard partait en mission. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller voir McKay. Peut être, connaitrait-il quelqu'un sur la base qui savait danser et qui serait disponible pour lui apprendre.

Il se décida donc à le lui demander. Il le trouva dans son "antre" autrement dit son laboratoire. C'était assez facile de le trouver, même si la base était immense, il suffisait de le chercher dans ses endroits préférés : ses quartiers, le mess, et son laboratoire. Il le trouva dans ce dernier, en train de travailler sur une de ses recherches.

" Rodney ? " demanda Carson en rentrant dans l'antre du monstre.

"Oui ! Quoi encore?" répondit il sans lacher l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux.

"Je peux vous demandez quelque chose ?" questionna l'écossais avec précaution. Déranger Rodney McKay pendant son travail pouvait être lourd de conséquences pour tout le monde.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a bon sang ? Que voulez vous ? Vous savez j'ai pas le temps...(1)"

"J'ai un rendez-vous avec Laura, enfin avec le Lieutenant Cadman..."

"Super, je suis content pour vous." lacha le canadien sur un ton sarcastique.

Mais Carson continua, faisant abstraction de la remarque.

"... et elle veut qu'on aille danser à un mariage, le probléme c'est que je lui ai dit que je savais danser, alors que ce n'est pas vrai."

" Et ?" demada McKay sur un ton qui disait je-suis-pas-devin-alors-accouchez.

"Je voudrai donc savoir, si vous connaissiez quelqu'un qui pourrai m'apprendre avant le mariage." expliqua Carson.

"Bien sur que je connais quelqu'un!" Rodney avait dit ça comme si c'était évident.

"Merci, vous me sauvez la vie. Qui est ce?" interrogea le médecin. Si il avait su, il serait aller voir directement Rodney, ça lui aurait évité de faire le tour de la base et de demander à tout le monde si ils savaient danser. De plus, maintenant, tout le monde était au courant pour lui et Laura.

Un sourire plein de fierté apparu sur le visage du canadien.

"C'est moi." finit il par dire.(2)

"Vous ?" s'étonna Carson, il ne voyait pas Rodney comme quelqu'un de gracieux, et encore moins en train de danser.

"Oui moi. Et oui, le grand docteur McKay, pourtant empoté, sait danser." lui dit il, ses yeux disant clairement "Attention à ce que vous allez dire."

Et Rodney continua: "Mais si ça vous gêne que ce soit moi, vous êtes libre de trouver quelqu'un d'autre..."

"Non, non, non, Rodney, ça ne me gêne pas du tout. Vous pouvez m'aider alors?" demanda Carson d'un ton suppliant.

"Je sais pas, j'ai tellement de boulot ces temps ci..." hésita t'il faussement. Depuis quelques temps, il s'était pris au jeu de Sheppard, ce qui consistait à taquiner les gens, et les laisser s'empetrer dans des explications. Mais il allait l'aider, après tout il devait beaucoup à Carson et à sa science Vaudou et il devait être la seule personne sur la base à savoir correctement danser.

"S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de vous, vous êtes mon seul espoir."

Rodney acquiessa en voyant le visage suppliant du docteur.

"Ce soir, 23h à la cafet. J'améne la musique. Soyez à l'heure." conseilla Rodney.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai là." s'exalta le médecin. Il était heureux d'avoir trouver quelqu'un pour lui apprendre, il était à deux doigts de lui sauter au cou, mais il se contenta de lui dire "Merci"

Décidemment, Rodney avait de nombreuses facettes caché.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquilement. Carson était un peu anxieu, par le fait qu'il allait apprendre à danser , et surtout avec Rodney. Alors que pendant ce temps, le scientifique canadien essayait de trouver de la musique approprié: de la valse tout d'abord, la danse classique pour les mariages. C'était dur à trouver, les membres d'Atlantis n'avaient pas pensé à amener ce genre de musique, mais il arriva à en trouver au près d'une scientifique de son équipe.

McKay arriva un peu plus tôt à la cafétéria pour tout mettre en place et demander l'autorisation au chef cuisinier qui accepta. Il poussa toute les tables et les chaises pour laisser une place suffisamment grande pour danser.

Beckett arriva quelques temps après.

"Vous êtes prêt?" demanda Rodney.

"Oui on peut dire ça."

"Tout d'abord que savez vous sur la danse? interrogea McKay.

"Absolument rien!"

"Et vous savez qu'elle danse vous allez danser avec elle?"

"Non, les trucs classiques qui passent au mariage."

"Oui, mais certains mariages sont plus classiques que d'autres. Je suis aller au mariage d'un ami ou il ne faisait passer que du mambo et du tango, je sais pas pourquoi. Chacun ces goûts. Bon on va commencer par la valse."

McKay s'approcha du poste qu'il avait amené avec lui et appuya sur Marche, et la musique commença. Il se remit au centre de la piéce.

"Venez sur la piste."

Mais Carson ne bougea pas. C'était peut être pas une bonne idée de danser.

"Je vais pas vous mangez, et vous n'allez pas apprendre tout seul."

Carson s'arracha de ses reflexions et rejoignit le scientifique au centre de la piéce.

"Tout d'abord, une valse se fait en trois temps, en couple et en tournant sur nous mêmes sur la piste. Les pas pour les hommes sont gauche, droite, gauche, puis droite, gauche, droite et pour les femmes... bon on va s'entenir la." ajouta Rodney en voyant Carson essayait de faire les pas sur le rythme de la musique, mais ce n 'était pas gagné.

"Bon, on va commencer doucement, tout d'abord, vous devez placer votre bras droit sur ma taille et votre bras gauche doit tenir ma main droite."

Carson s'executa avec quelques réticences.

"Bien, maintenant on va s'entrainer à faire les pas, simplement, quand vous les saurez bien, on corsera la danse en tournant sur nous même. Vous faites les pas que je viens de vous apprendre."

"Les pas d'hommes? Ca veut dire que vous êtes la femme?" s'amusa le médecin.

Rodney le lacha et lui dit : "Une autre remarque comme ça et vous vous débrouillez tout seul, et ça sera marrant au mariage."

Note pour plus tard: évitez d'enrager McKay quand il essaye de vous apprendre à danser.

"Excusez-moi, je voulais simplement détendre l'atmosphére."

"Bon on reprend. Suivez le rythme et quand vous êtes prêt on commence, c'est vous qui conduisez." lui expliqua McKay.

Carson essaya de coordonner ces pas avec le rythme de la musique mais la seule conséquence fut qu'il marcha une bonne dizaine de fois sur les pieds de McKay.

"Aie! Concentrez vous bon sang, j' éspere que vous êtes plus minutieux quand vous opérez, sinon c'est un vrai miracle que l'on soit encore en vie."

"Ca va, ça va", répliqua t'il d'un ton exaspérer," c'est la 1ere fois, il faut bien que je fasse des erreurs, je ne suis pas comme vous, qui savez danser."

Carson le regarda bizarrement pendant quelques instants, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rodney.

"Quoi?"

"Je me demandais comment cela se faisait que vous dansiez si bien?" demanda Carson.

"Trop longue histoire..."

"J'ai tout mon temps Rodney." annonça Carson avec un sourire

"Ma mère ne me trouvait pas assez "actif", et pas assez "gracieux" en faite elle avait toujours quelques choses à me reprocher, bref, elle m'a donc inscrit à des cours de danses, pour mon plus grand déplaisir. Pendant que les autres enfants jouaient au foot, moi je devais aller danser, en plus de mes études. Et après plusieurs années, je savais danser, bien que ça ne me servait à rien dans mes études, à part subir les critiques des autres éléves."

Rodney avait dit tout ça avec de l'amertume dans sa voix. Carson s'en voulait maintenant de lui avoir posé cette question, et il pensa qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin, il savait que Rodney n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, et il ne voulait pas lui rappeller de mauvais souvenir.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Sheppard n'avait pas envie de dormir alors il se décida à faire un petit tour dans la cité. En passant près du mess, il entendit de la musique, il se dirigea vers elle, et vit qu'elle provenait effectivement du mess. Qui pouvait être là à cette heure là? Il s'approcha doucement, se faufila dans la pièce et se cacha derrière un pillier, et il eut la surprise de voir McKay et Beckett en train de danser. Il ne put réprimer un sourire. C'était vraiment étrange, et si il avait eu une caméra il les aurait filmé histoire de pouvoir leur faire du chantage plus tard. Mais en fait le plus étrange était de voir Rodney danser. McKay n'était pas connu pour son agilité et sa grace, mais la il dut avouer que Rodney se débrouiller étonnemment bien contrairement à Carson qui avait du mal.

Il les regarda et il put entendre des pas derrière lui. C'était Elisabeth. Elle avait du entendre la musique aussi.

"Qu'est ce vous faites la? Et c'est quoi cette musique à cette heure ci? demanda la diplomate.

"J'admire nos chers docteurs en train de danser et de se disputer."

Elle se pencha pour mieux voir par dessus l'épaule du colonel et aperçut effectivement Rodney et Carson en train de danser. On voyait que Rodney perdait patience et qu'il en avait marre de se faire marcher sur les pieds.

"Visiblement Carson a trouvé quelqu'un pour lui apprendre. Il m'a demandé cet après midi mais j'avais trop de travail." expliqua Elisabeth.

"Idem pour moi, mais je suis partit en mission cet après midi, alors je ne pouvais pas l'aider."

"Parceque vous savez danser, vous?" s'interressa Elisabeth.

"Oui, pourquoi vous en doutiez?" demanda Sheppard.

"J'aimerai bien voir ça..."

Et ils continuérent à les regarder pendant un moment.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après un bon moment Carson savait les pas par coeur et savait les coordonner pour ne pas marcher sur ces pieds. Il décida donc de passer à la partie difficile de la valse: le fait de tourner tout en coordonnant les pas.

"Vous êtes prêt?" demanda Rodney en remettent la musique au début.

"Oui, allons on s'y."

Et ils commencérent à danser. Les pas du médecin était plutôt hésitant, et au lieu de regarder Rodney, il regardait ces pieds.

"Arretez de regarder vos pieds. Vous devez regarder votre partenaire quand vous dansez."

Carson leva la tête et regarda McKay.

"Beaucoup mieux, mais ne vous déconcentrez pas."

"Facile à dire, je ne suis pas multitache. C'est déjà assez dur de tourner; et de coordonner ces pas et en plus je dois vous rega..."

Carson ne put finir sa phrase car il s'était emmeler les pieds et était tombé sur Rodney, qui n'avait pas l'air content de ça.

C'est à ce moment la que la dirigeante et Sheppard décidérent de sortir de derriere le pilier. Ils étaient mort de rire. La chute des deux docteurs avaient été mémorables.

Ils s'avancérent vers le "couple".

"Je vois que vous avez fait de réel progrés Carson!" s'exclaffa le colonel.

Mais Carson ne fit pas attention à la remarque, il était trop occupé à s'excuser au près de Rodney et d'essayer de le remettre debout.

"Désolé, désolé, j'ai pas fait exprés..."

"C'est bon, c'est bon, tout va bien, c'est le risque du métier. J'espere que je n'aurai pas de bleu, je marque vite en plus." ajouta Rodney sur un ton irrité.

"C'était très bien Carson, jusqu'a ce que vous tombiez évidemment..." expliqua la diplomate.

"Moi je trouve que c'était pas terrible, voir minable..."

"Evidemment avec un partenaire qui ne sait pas danser, ça ne peut pas être magnifique." lança Rodney au Colonel Sheppard.

"Bien sur, bien sur, c'est la faute à Carson..." dit Sheppard sur un ton incrédule.

La guerre entre les deux étaient déclaré. Ils allaient se lancer des piques jusqu'a que l'un deux n'est plus rien à répliquer. C'était leur jeu habituel, leur façon de s'apprecier. Carson et Elisabeth adoraient les regarder se disputer, c'est paradoxalement pendant ces moment là qu'on voyait leur amitié.

"Si vous êtes si fort que ça, montrez nous comment vous dansez, avec quelqu'un qui sait danser."

"Hey, c'est ma 1ere leçon, soyez indulgent." s'indigna l'écossais.

"Mais tout de suite Sheppard. Elisabeth m'accorderiez vous cette danse?" proposa McKay.

"Euh je ne sais pas danser..."

"C'est pas vrai, je vous ai vu danser lors du bal organiser pour les 10 ans du programme Stargate. Et puis vous êtes une diplomate, vous avez du danser à de nombreuses fêtes de l'ambassade américaine" dit Sheppard avec son fameux sourire.

"Oui, c'est vrai, bien que ce ne soit pas des "fêtes". J'accepte Rodney." avoua t elle en s'avançant vers Rodney.

"Un tango, ça vous dit?"

"Oui , j'adore..." dit elle en se mettent en face de Rodney qui mit une de ses mains sur ces hanches, et l'autre prenant la main d'Elisabeth.

"Mettez la piste 2 Sheppard et admirez le maitre."

Sheppard obeit au scientifique. La musique commença et ils dansérent.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elisabeth se sentait bizarre dans les bras de Rodney. Elle le connaissait comme scientifique de génie et homme égocentrique, mais le fait de danser un tango avec lui, avait l'air d'être irréel. Il dansait vraiment, se mouvant avec grâce, et dirigeant sa partenaire avec conviction. Parce que le tango n'avait pas de chorégraphie attitré, c'était les sentiments qui guidaient les pas des danseurs. Et vu la façon dont danser Rodney, on voyait qu'il y mettait tout son coeur.

Il ne la lachait pas des yeux, un sourire s'étendant sur ces lévres. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne se termine jamais.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sheppard et Beckett étaient abasourdi, Rodney était un bon danseur, plus que ça même. Le tango que dansait la diplomate et McKay était plein de fougue, et à la fois doux. On voyait les différents sentiments humains passaient dans la danse. C'était extraordinaire. Rodney leur cacher beaucoup de chose décidemment.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La musique était sur le point de se terminer, c'est alors que Rodney renversa Elisabeth en arriére. Et ils restérent comme ça pendant un bon moment les yeux d' Elisabeth perdu dans les yeux bleu du scientifique. Cet instant fut couper par Sheppard.

"Hum, Hum, je voudrai pas vous dérangez mais la musique est fini." dit il avec de l'étonnement dans sa voix. Ca faisait plus de 3 ans qu'il jouait au chat et à la souris, et une seule danse avec Rodney la rendait visiblement éprise du scientifique.

"Euh, oui, pardon Elisabeth." s'excusa le canadien, en la relevant.

"Ce n'est rien Rodney. J'ai apprécier cette danse, je ne vous savez pas danseur."

"Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas à mon sujet, vous savez. Mais vous aussi vous dansez très bien, ça a été un plaisir."

"Bon vous allez arretez avec tout ces compliments." s'énerva le colonel.

McKay et Elisabeth se regardérent, visiblement génés.

"Alors Sheppard, vous avez admiré le maître. Etes vous capable de faire mieux?"

"Oui, mais il se fait tard..."

"Lacheur..." murmurérent McKay, Carson et Elisabeth en même temps.

"Non, je ne suis pas un lacheur. On remet ça demain et on verra qui est le meilleur danseur." Mais dans quel pétrin c'était mit John. Certes, il savait danser, mais il ne rivaliserai pas avec le scientifique. Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferai pas pour impressionner la diplomate.

"D'accord, même heure, même endroit."

" Et pour moi Rodney?" demanda timidement le médecin.

"Revenez vous aussi, on approfondira votre technique. Elisabeth, vous êtes aussi invité, vous serez le juge dans notre petit concours."

"J'essairai de venir."

Ils remirent la salle en place, pour éviter la colére du cuisinier.

"A demain. Bonne nuit." souhaita Rodney.

Ils sortirent de la cafétéria, et se dirigérent chacun vers leurs quartiers respectifs.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Cette nouvelle facette de Rodney plaisait beaucoup à Elisabeth, et elle pensa à cette danse toute la journée. Elle avait ressentie une drôle de sensations dans les bras de Rodney. Elle fut tiré de ces pensées par l'heure. Il était 22h55, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche pour ne pas arriver en retard.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Pendant toute la journée, il avait repensé à cet instant, ou il s'était perdu dans le regard de la diplomate. Il n'y avait pas fait réellement attention avant, bien sur il l'avait trouvé belle même si il était à l'origine attirait par les blondes, mais Elisabeth était attirante, et il commençait à se rendre compte que ces sentiments envers elle commençaient à changer. Mais ça aller tout compliquer. Surtout avec Sheppard, il le soupçonnait d'avoir des sentiments envers elle, même si le colonel ne lui en avait jamais parler.

o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arrivée à la cafétéria, elle trouva Rodney et Carson en pleine danse. Ce dernier c'était amélioré. Il n'avait pas un haut niveau, mais cela suffirait pour un mariage.

"Elisabeth, prête pour une nouvelle danse." questionna Rodney en lachant Carson.

"Je ne suis que juge aujourd'hui, je me contente de regarder."

"Non, non, non, il faut que l'on soit à égaliter, c'est pas juste si je dois danser avec McKay ou Carson." expliqua John.

"D'accord, je me dévoue."

"Donc si vous voulez que l'on soit à égaliter il faut que vous dansiez sur un tango vous aussi."

Oups, McKay venait de le piéger à son propre jeu. Il gérer la valse, mais le tango c'était une autre paire de manche.

"Ok, du tango..."

Elisabeth s'approcha de lui, et se mit en place. Rodney mit la musique en route et ils commencérent à danser.

John ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, mais il n'arrivai pas à la cheville de Rodney. Et puis pendant la danse, il n'y avait pas eu cette sensation qu'elle avait eu avec Rodney. Ce pourrait il...

La musique se termina, et Sheppard demanda comment il avait été. Elle dut se résoudre à lui dire qu'il n'égalait pas Rodney. Et elle put voir ce dernier bomber le torse en disant qu'il était vraiment surdoué. McKay était bien McKay dans tout les domaines.

Encore une fois, ils remirent la salle en place, et sortirent. Ils se souhaitérent bonne nuit, et se dirigérent vers leurs chambres.

Elisabeth fit le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre avec Rodney car leurs quartiers n'étaient pas trop éloigné l'un de l'autre. Mais ils restérent silencieux jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Bon, Elisabeth, euh... bonne nuit." hésita Rodney en regardant ces pieds et triturant ces doigts.

"A vous aussi." dit elle en rougissant et en rentrant dans sa chambre

Elle s'allongea sur le lit. Depuis quand Rodney baissait les yeux devant quelqu'un et particuliérement devant elle, et depuis quand elle rougissait pour un simple "bonne nuit". Décidemment il y avait quelque chose, depuis quand avait elle le béguin pour Rodney? Elle avait pensé tout d'abord qu'elle était plus attirée par John, mais là tout était remis en cause. Elle finit par s'endormir sur ces pensées.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il refléchissa pendant tout le trajet qu'il le menait à son quartier. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Jamais il avait été géné devant quelqu'un, et particuliérement devant une femme. Même le Colonel Carter ne lui faisait pas cet effet. C'est ce qu'on ressentait quand on était amoureux? Et si c'était le cas que devait il faire. Il en aurait bien parler à son meilleur ami, mais malheureusemnt, il était concerné. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

**TBC**... si ça vous plait

(1) Faf larage passait à la radio, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, c'est celui qui chante sur le générique de Prison Break, et ce qui ne connaisse pas Prison Break et ben... il n'y a rien à faire à part commander pour noel le coffret dvd.

(2) Après Rodney McKay astrophysicien de génie, après Rodney McKay pianiste, nous avons Rodney McKay danseur. Mais qu'est ce qu'il ne sait pas faire? un vrai MacKayveur... (je sais c'était nul)


	2. Chapter 2

Juste deux mots à dire: Bonne lecture!

Attendez non,en faite il y a d'autres mots: désolé pour les fautes

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était sentit bien, comblé. La soirée avait été magnifique. Puis très vite, l'image de Sheppard en colére, était revenue en force dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Carson, je peux vous parler?"

Rodney n'arretait pas de jouer avec ses doigts, c'était un signe, il avait surment quelque chose à lui demander. Rodney était assez facile à décrypter.

"Euh oui, bien sur Rodney. Mais pas trop longtemps, je dois faire mes bagages, le Dédale part bientôt."

Rodney McKay qui voulait parler c'était assez étrange. Voir même inhabituel. Voir non McKaynien. Il n'était pas vraiment extravertit. Il parlait beaucoup de ces derniéres découvertes, de son génie, de ses petits bobos quotidien, mais jamais de sa vie privée. Carson savait très peu de chose sur lui en faite.

"J'ai un probléme. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, mais c'est compliqué parceque..."

"Vous êtes amoureux Rodney? Vous?"

Carson avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton un peu trop étonné, et il craignait déjà le retour de manivelle.

"Quoi, je ne suis pas sans coeur j'éprouve des sentiments vous savez..." dit il séchement.

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais vous êtes tellement discret sur votre vie privée, et puis ça m'étonne que vous veniez me voir ,moi, au lieu de Sheppard."

McKay fit une grimace.

"Je vois ça le concerne c'est ça?"

"Oui, je disais donc que j'apprécie fortement quelqu'un mais j'ai peur de perdre l'amitié de quelqu'un d'autre, si j'avoue à cette personne que j'éprouve des sentiments envers cette personne."

Carson essaya d'assimiler ce que Rodney venait de lui dire, mais il dut se résoudre à lui demander d'être plus explicite car il était perdu.

"Attendez que je résume parceque vous n'êtes pas très clair, donc je suppose que vous êtes amoureux de Sheppard et que vous avez peur de perdre l'amitié d'Elisabeth, car elle a un faible pour lui, c'est ça?"

"Oui... attendez non pas du tout, JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE SHEPPARD VOYONS, comment vous pouvez penser une telle chose?"

Toute les infirmiéres c'était retourné à cette remarque, Rodney n'en fut pas du tout géné, il alla même jusqu'à leurs lancer " Venez essayer si vous voulez, vous le regretterez pas. Moi je vous le dit je ne suis pas du tout homo" alors que Carson virait au rouge de honte.

"Ben, vous êtes tellement proche que j'en ai deduis que... Vous savez je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça..."

"Le Dr Rodney McKay est à 100 hétéro, ça je vous l'assure. Vous pouvez même demander au Dr Heightmeyer..."

"Non c'est bon je vous crois", dit il en riant" mais si vous ne me dîtes pas qui c'est, je peux pas vous aidez."

McKay répondit mais il parla tellement vite et à voix basse que Carson ne comprit rien.

"Pardon Rodney, je n'ai pas compris..."

Rodney souffla, leva les yeux en l'air et annonça "Elisabeth.."

"Quoi?"

"Carson, bon sang vous avez trés bien compris, ne m'obligez pas à répeter."

Il n'en revenait pas. McKay amoureux, c'était étrange, il ne doutait pas que Rodney ait des sentiments, il le savait pertinemment bien que ce dernier ait une façon étrange de les exprimer. Mais le plus étrange c'etait qu'il soit amoureux d'Elisabeth, Carson avait toujours cru qu'il préférai les blondes et particuliérement une certaine colonel de l'air force, mais il devait avouer que Elisabeth avait du charme.(3)

"Donc j'avais les bonnes personnes, mais pas le bon couple. Je comprends vous pensez que si vous sortez avec Elisabeth vous perdriez l'amitié de John."

"Oui, c'est ça, vous avez enfin compris." annonça Rodney sur un ton sarcastique.

"Elisabeth est elle au courant?"

"Vous êtes fou ou quoi, elle ne sait rien du tout. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je viens vous voir, je voudrai savoir si vous pouviez lui poser la question..."

"Vous voulez que je joue les entremetteurs?"

"Quelque chose dans le genre, oui."

"Et tout ça je suppose ne peut pas attendre mon retour et doit se faire discrétement?"

"Ecoutez carson vous me devez bien ça, sincérement."

"D'accord je m'en occupe avant de partir."

"Merci, Carson..." lança le scientifique en sortant.

Carson avait apprécier que Rodney vienne le voir lui, mais maintenant il devait mener l'enquête avant son départ pour connaitre les sentiments de la diplomate. Bon sang qu'est qu'il ne ferai pas pour ces amis.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0

Il avait fini ces bagages, il n'en avait pas trop étant donner qu'il partait qu'une semaine. Par contre Laura avait deux valises pleines à craquer, et elle avait peine à les fermer.

"Laura, on part que quelques jours, tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça."

"Décidemment tu n'y connais rien en femme. J'ai besoin de tout ça. Ma 1ere valise contient les vêtement de ville et la 2eme toutes mes affaires pour le mariage: robes, produits de beauté... et tout le tralala habituel."

"Oui bien sur, je comprends les femmes doivent se faire belle, et je suis sur que j'apprecierai le résultat au mariage." dit il avec un sourire entendu.

"Tu m'aides à les porter jusqu'au Dédale?"

Mince, c'était presque l'heure d'embarquer et il n'avait rien demander à Elisabeth.

"Non, désolé. Je dois demander un truc à Elisabeth pour Rodney."

"Quelle galanterie!" dit elle en souriant, "Dit moi ce que c'est, je suis peut être au courant."

"Et comment le saurais tu?"

"Les parties poker entre filles, Elisabeth joue souvent avec nous, c'est une sacrée bonne joueuse en faite, ça doit être toutes ces années de diplomatie qui lui ont permis..."

Il fallait qu'il l'arrete de parler. C'était une femme superbe et intelligente mais elle avait tendance à parler un peu trop.

"D'accord, d'accord." dit il pour mettre un terme à cette histoire de poker," Que pense Elisabeth de Rodney?"

"Rodney est interressé par Elisabeth? Ma foi c'est bien étrange de sa part. Mais tu peux lui dire de tenter sa chance, Elisabeth parle souvent de lui et je pense qu'elle a un faible, bien sur elle nous le dit pas clairement, mais elle parle plus de lui que de Sheppard, je pense que c'est un signe."

"Merci beaucoup ça m'aide, je n'aurai pas su lui demander discrétement. Bon puisque j'ai ça de moins à faire, je vais t'aider à porter tes valises."

"Merci Carson."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Les valises de la jeune américaine pesaient 3 tonnes, Carson avait eu du mal à cacher sa fatique à la jeune femme, et quand elle lui demander si ce n'était pas trop lourd, il lui avait souri et avait dit non, bien qu'interieurement il avait terriblement mal aux bras, et souhaitait arriver rapidement au hangar du Dédale.

"Installe toi, je dois aller voir McKay."

"Dépeche toi le Dédale décolle bientôt."

"T'inquiéte pas." lui dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Il se dirigea vers le labo du scientifique.

"Rodney ?"

"Ah ! Carson alors vous avez des infos pour moi?" McKay avait sauté de son fauteuil en entendant l'accent typique de l'écossais.

Carson remarqua que les yeux du canadien brillaient d'une lueur étrange, et qu'il y avait de l'excitation dans sa voix.

"Calmez vous Rodney, je me suis renseigné et vous pouvez tenter votre chance."

"Vous en êtes sur? Parceque si je me prends un rateau, quelqu'un n'aura plus d'eau chaude dans ses quartiers, et devra subir la visite quotidienne d'un scientifique canadien dans son infirmerie...

Carson réfléchit un instant, la menace était grave. Mais il se rassura, Laura était du genre taquine mais elle ne ferai pas ça à Rodney car même après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils s'appréciaient, à leur maniére certes.Entre eux c'était un peu comme l'amitié entre Sheppard et McKay.

"Oui j'en suis sur, ne vous en faites pas. Profitez en bien pendant mon absence... "lui dit il en sortant.

Rodney se mit à sourire, visiblement satisfait. La journée s'anonçait plutôt bonne.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Carson se dépecha de retourner dans le Dédale, il ne fallait pas qu'il le loupe. Il retrouva la lieutenante dans sa chambre.

"Alors tu lui as dit?"

"Oui, tu aurais du voir sa tête. Je lui aurai offert un E2PZ, il aurai eu la même réaction."

"Ce qui est vraiment dommage, c'est qu'on va louper toute l'histoire entre Elisabeth et Rodney." se désola t'elle.

"Non, connaissant Rodney, il ne fera pas le 1er pas, donc ils en seront au même point à notre retour."

"Moi je te dis que ça va être chaud cette semaine sur Atlantis."

TBC...

(3) qu'est ce que je dirai pas pour une histoire

Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Une petite suite sur ce McWeir. Je sais beaucoup d'entre vous voulez un McBeck, alors je referai pi être cette fic en McBeck.**

**Merci pour les reviews.**

**Comme d' habitude version non corrigé.**

**Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes.**

**oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ca faisait déjà quelques heures que Carson lui avait dit qu'il pouvait tenter sa chance, mais Rodney n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il était toujours dans son laboratoire, mais il ne travaillait pas et n'écoutait pas ce que Zelenka lui disait. Il avait le regard perdu dans le vague et réflechissait sur la conduite à suivre. Après tout il ne pouvait pas aller la voir et lui dire clairement, quoi que...

"Rodney vous allez bien ?" demanda le scientifique tchéque envoyant que les yeux du canadien s'était soudainement illuminé.

"Oui, je dois y aller..." dit il en souriant.

"Mais Rodney on a pas fini la simulation sur..."

Mais il ne finit sa phrase car le scientifique en question était sorti.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Elisabeth était assise dans son bureau, et reflechissait. Que devait elle faire? Elle ne pouvait pas s'accorder de vie personnel avec tout le travail qu'elle avait à faire. Il y a quelque temps si on lui avait demandé qui l'attirait sur la base, elle n'aurait certainement pas répondu Rodney, mais plutôt Sheppard ou Lorne. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation, qu'elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser si McKay le lui demander. Mais c'était peu probable, Rodney n'était pas du genre à étaler ces sentiments.

"Ca va madame?" demanda Chevron Man (4)

"Oui, oui, pourquoi ?"

"Depuis une demi heure vous fixer la même feuille de dossier."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien merci."

Elle regarda les fesses du jeune homme quand il sortit. Bon dieu, il fallait vraiment qu'elle défoule toutes ces pulsions avant qu'elle ne saute sur un homme de la cité. Et elle defoulerai ces pulsions sur McKay si toute fois il était interessé.

Quand on parle du loup pensa Elisabeth. Rodney McKay venait de passer la porte de son bureau.

"Je peux vous parlez?"

"Bien sûr, qu' est ce qu'il se passe?" Rodney était à la fois exité et légérement éffrayé.

"Euh pas ici, vous voudriez pas qu'on aille dans un endroit plus privé."

Aucun probléme mon cher docteur pensa la diplomate

"Je vous suis." annonça t'elle en montrant la sortie pour laisser passer devant Rodney.

Ele le regarda passer et pensa :Jolie fesses Fallait vraiment qu'elle arrete.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rodney la mena jusqu'à un des balcons les plus éloignés de la salle d'embarquement. Et pendant tout le trajet Rodney ne lui adressa pas la parole, peut être essayait il de trouver son courage.

"Bon, tout d'abord Elisabeth, vous savez que ... euh... je ne suis pas tout à fait quelqu'un de très social, ce que je veux dire par là c'est que , en faite, je ne fais part de mes sentiments que très rarement, enfin comme vous avez du le voir. Ce que j'essaye de vous dire, et comment dire, dur à annoncer alors je vous demanderez de ne pas me couper avant que j'ai terminé."

Il avait dit ça sans reprendre son souffle et en parlant encore plus vite que d'habitude. (5) Elisabeth ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant ce petit monologue, et faisait preuve d'un grand calme. Elle hocha la tête pour faire signe à Rodney de continuer.

"Je sais que je ne suis pas connu pour, euh... disons ma douceur et mon bon caractére. Je peux être mesquin et blessant parfois, si ce n'est pas arrogant. Mais la je m'égare. Ce que j'essaye de vous faire comprendre c'est que depuis quelques temps, j' éprouve des sentiments différent envers quelqu'un à qui je ne m'attendais pas. Comme vous le savez j'ai toujours été attiré par les blondes au paravant, surtout avec les cheveux court, notamment le Colonel Carter, elle me fait un drôle d'effet, mais ce n'est pas le sujet..."

Elisabeth souria interieurement, la scéne qui se déroulait devant elle, était plutôt inhabituelle. Elle découvrait un Rodney peu sur de lui et gaffeur, et c'était plutôt attirant.

"...ce que je m'embetes à essayer de vous dire, c'est que depuis cette danse, je me sens tout chose, et étrange, bien sur ce n'est pas pour me déplaire loin de là, mais je crois qu'une femme ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet..."

Ca commencer à devenir interessant, il parlait d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire le 1er pas apparament.

"...mais j'ai peur qu'avec Sheppard, disons, j'ai peur qu'il y est des problémes entre lui et moi. Et en bref ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que je tiens à vous plus que vous ne pouvait le penser. Je sais ce que vous allez dire: je ne vous attire pas, je vous tape sur les nerfs, vous préférez le capitaine Kirk et en plus je vous ennui depuis plus d'une demi heure. Et je comprends tout à fait, vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de refuser, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme que l'on peut aimer, et je ne sais pas comment mais ex ont pu me supporter, mais je voudrais juste que vous me laissiez une chance, que vous nous laissiez une chance, malgré moi."

Elisabeth ne put s'empecher de penser que ce Rodney était vraiment tout mimi, et qu'elle ne résisterai pas, de toute façon elle ne pouvait pas et elle ne voulait pas. Elle le regarda pendant un long moment ce qui commença à gêner le scientifique.

"Je sais que ça peut vous avoir fait un choc, mais s'il vous plait dîtes quelque chose..."

"Et bien Rodney, j'avoue que je ne suis pas du tout..."

"Interessée? oui je m'en doutais..." supposa le scientifique. Carson avait menti, il lui ferai payer cher.

"J'aurais plutôt dit étonnée."

"Comment ça ?"

Elle se rapprocha de lui et mit sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier. "J'avoue que vous me faîtes de l'effet Rodney."

Ce rapprochement et cette révélation la fit frissonner.

"Quoi? Moi? Je vous fait de l'effet?" s'étonna McKay. Il était habitué à ce que les femmes soient direct avec lui, ça allait du "Euh non.", en passant par la claque, et finissant par un verre d'alcool en pleine figure. Faut dire que Rodney n'était pas toujours gentlmen, et ne faisait pas toujours preuves du plus grand respect envers la communauté féminine.

"Ca vous étonne Rodney?" dit elle en souriant, elle aimait déstabilser Rodney.

"En faîtes oui. Et alors que, qui, comment..."

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?" aida Elisabeth.

"Euh oui, je veux dire, ' vous et moi '..."

"Nous sommes deux adultes responsables et matures, soumis à aucune régles militaires, alors je suppose que le "vous et moi" comme vous le dîtes peut se faire."

Rodney eut l'air totalement étonné par les propos d'Elisabeth. Il la regarda pendant de longues minutes.

"Vous savez le ' vous et moi ' ne consiste pas vraiment à rester tout les deux sur ce balcon." Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait faire un geste envers elle.

"Euh oui, evidemment." hésita le canadien en rapprochant ses lévres de celle d' Elisabeth.

/ Le Dr Weir est demandé en salle d'embarquement./ annonça la radio de cette derniére.

"Je dois y aller Rodney. Rendez vous à 20h30 sur ce balcon." dit elle en l'embrassant sur le joue. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer ce dernier, bien qu'elle voulait lui sauter dessus. Il n'était visiblement pas remis du fait qu'une femme pouvait être attirer par lui.

Et elle sortit, laissant un pauvre McKay complétement perdu.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o0**

(4) j'ai lu ce surnom dans une fic, et je l'ai bien aimé, j'espere qu'on ne m'en voudra pas de l'avoir prit. Chevron Man c'est le canadien qui s'occupe du bouclier et de l'activation de la porte.

(5)David Hewlett parle extrémement vite comme vous avez pu le constater dans la série, et grâce au petit concours qu'il a fait avec Amanda Tapping.

**TBC ...**

**Je sais c'est un peu court, mais vous aurez une suite bientôt**

**Si ça vous avez aimé, il faut appuyer sur le petit bouton violet en dessous.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je sais, je sais elle s'est fait attendre cette suite, je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas du tout inspiré. Mais je me suis dis quand même que je devrais écrire une tite suite avant de partir au ski, donc voila.**

**Ce petit chapitre n'est pas spécialement interessant mais bon j'espere que ça vous fera patientez. On pourrait appeller ce chapitre rituel de préparation.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**19h30 Quartier d'Elisabeth.**

Elisabeth sentait le stress monter. Autant quelques heures auparavant elle avait été sûr d'elle, c'était même elle qui avait pris les devants, que maintenant elle était aussi stressé que pour un premier rendez-vous galant. Certes c'était son 1er avec Rodney mais elle avait déjà eu plusieurs rendez-vous avant.

Elle rentra dans sa salle de bains, régla l'eau, posa ses bijoux et prit une douche, qui la décontracta un peu. Les douches des anciens étaient particuliérement agréable, l'eau chaude coulait à la fois par ce qu'elle pouvait qualifier comme "le paumeau de douche" mais aussi tout le long du mur grâce à des jets d'eau. C'était digne d'une cure thermale.

Mais, sous l'eau, elle ne pouvait pas s'empecher de penser aux récents évenements. Comment avez t-elle put être aussi directe avec Rodney? Ce comportement ne lui ressemblez pas du tout. Mais c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relations avec un homme. Son travail lui prenait vraiment trop de temps, de plus le chef d'expédition se devait de se montrer droite et impassible pour ne pas perdre le respect des membres d'Atlantis.

Quand elle eut finit elle enfila son peignoir, ouvrit l'harmoire et se mit à observer tout ces vêtements. Que pouvait elle mettre ?

Au début elle avait opté pour une petite robe, mais c'était trop disons ' expressif ' pour un premier rendez-vous. Puis elle avait trouvé une petit haut décolté, mais la ça faisait vraiment la femme desesperé qui cherchait un homme. En plus elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un pense tout de suite, en la voyant, qu'elle avait un rendez vous, et surtout elle ne voulait pas effrayer Rodney dès le début avec une tenue un peu trop décontracté.

Elle fouilla son harmoire de fond en comble, jetant sur son lit les vêtements pas du tout approprié. Une vraie gamine. Elle réagissait exactement comme quand elle était sorti avec Sean Andrews pour le bal de fin d'année. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait fait une crise à sa mère pour qu'elle lui achéte de nouveaux vêtements. A l'époque elle se devait d'être parfaite pour son béguin.

Mais est ce que Rodney pouvait être qualifier de béguin ? Elle ne savait pas. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle pensait toujours à lui, qu'elle l'imaginait en train de la tenir dans ses bras, en train de faire une ballade sur la plage... C'était officiel, elle était sous le charme du scientifique. Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

Après avoir retourner maintes et maintes fois ce qui était à présent étalé sur le lit, elle opta pour un tee shirt vert pastel (1) en v qui degager sa poitrine, c'était un de ces préférés, mais elle n'avait que très rarement l'occasion de le mettre. Ce dernier n'était pas assez ouvert pour dire "je suis désespéré" mais l'était suffisamment pour qu'elle ne passe pas pour une sainte ni touche.

Elle choisie un pantalon qui s'accordait à son tee shirt et se dirigea dans la salle de bain.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et analysa ce qu'elle devait arranger. Elle ne devait rien laisser au hasard. Tout d'abord elle passa du déodorant pour éviter la transpiration en cas de stress. Pui elle passa à quelques choses de plus sérieux: les cheveux. Elle bascula la tête en avant et rabattit ces cheveux en arrière pour leur donner un peu de volume. L'avantage avec les cheveux assez court était qu'elle avait plus de faciliter à se coiffer. Elle prit la bombe de laque et en mit un peu partout sur ses cheveux jusqu'a ce qu'elle s'étouffe presque avec tout ce produit.(2)

Elle prit son maquillage et là aussi choisit des teintes qui se mariaient avec son teint et ses vêtements. Tout comme sa tenue, le maquillage était simple et léger mais à la fois suffisant pour la mettre en valeur. Un peu de fond de teint, avec un blush rose pale sur les joues. Ses yeux étaient souligné d'un léger trait de crayon noir qu'elle avait eu du mal à passer à cause du stress, ses mains tremblaient et elle avait du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour faire un trait parfait. Elle passa aussi du fard à paupiéres vert pale. Elle avait mis ses lévres en valeur par un rouge à lévres claires qui redessinait parfaitement ces lévres.

Elle remit ces bijoux. Elle tenait particuliérement à son collier. C'était sa mère qui lui avait offert à la fin de ses études. En réalité il avait avant appartenu à sa grand mère, ce bijou se passait de mères en filles dans la famille Weir.

Elle était presque prête. Il ne manquais plus que le parfum : Very Irresistible de Givenchy, elle esperait que ce parfum portait bien son nom.

Elle regarda sa montre 20h20. Elle pouvait y aller.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**19h50(3) Quartier de Rodney.**

Elisabeth et lui. Lui et Elisabeth. Ces mots raisonnaient étrangement dans son esprit. Il avait l'habitude de les prononcer dans la même phrase, mais là ça prenait un nouveau sens. Ce n'était pas Elisabeth et lui pendant un brifing mais Elisabeth et lui qui signifiait un Nous.

Bon il fallait qu'il se prépare. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Bon tout d'abord une douche, ce n'était pas du luxe.

Il rentra dans sa salle de bains qui était plus que bordélique, tout comme le reste de sa chambre en faites. Des serviettes de bains étaient étalé un peu partout, certaines propres, d'autres sales. Il n'était pas vraiment maniac du rangement, ça lui faisait penser qu'il faudrait peut être qu'il range un de ses jours.

Il en prit une qui lui semblait propre et la mit près de la douche avec un peignoir. Il se déshabilla, roula en boule ses vêtements et les jeta dans un coin. Voila pourquoi tout était en désordre chez lui.

Il alluma l'eau et passa ces doigts dessous pour vérifier la température. Il les enleva rapidement c'était trop froid. Il attendit un instant et repassa ses doigts : l'eau était parfaite. Il rentra dans la douche. Il n'était pas du genre à rester trop longtemps sous une douche, au bout d'un moment il trouvait ça inutile, pourquoi restait plus d' une heure sous l'eau alors que 20minutes étaient amplement suffisant ? Il se savonna avec attention, puis repassa sous la pomme de douche pour enlever toute la mousse.

Il sortit de la douche se sécha le corps et enfila son peignoir. Il prit la serviette est sécha ces cheveux avec la serviette qui eut pour effet de le décoiffer.

Il alla dans sa chambre et regarda l'interieur de son harmoire. Il n'y avait pas grand chose puisque la plupart des ses vêtements étaient par terre. Il chercha parmis le tas qui trainait quelque chose d'un peu classe. Il trouva un tee shirt bleu dans un coin, le sentit, et se decida définitivement à le mettre dans la pile de sale. Il trouva une chemise à raillures qui allait faire l'affaire. Il enfila un de ses derniers débardeur propre et mis sa chemise. Il enfila aussi un jean, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de mettre ici, et alla dans la salle de bain.

Il prit un peigne et tenta de se recoiffer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se passa aussi du parfum. Il était fin prêt.

Il allait sortir lorsque la sonnette de son quartier retentit (4).Il pria pour que ce ne soit pas Sheppard mais evidemment...

"Sheppard ! Qu'est ce que vous faites la ?"

"Rien, je venais vous rendre une petite visite, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez venir manger avec l'équipe."

"Euh... une prochaine fois, je suis déjà pris..."

Pourvu que Sheppard ne lui pose pas plus de question, car il commençait à stresser et il était sûr que Sheppard le verai si il mentait.

"Un rendez vous Rodney ?" lui demanda t-il sur un ton curieux.

"Euh, on peut dire que... euh, je sais pas si on peut... euh non." finit il par dire. Il avait les mains moites et ne pouvait pas s'empecher de jouer avec ses doigts.

"Et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes plutôt bien habillé, que vous vous êtes relativement coiffé et que surtout vous vous êtes mis du parfum ?"

"Quoi ? J'en ai mis trop peut être..."

"Je vous taquine Rodney. C'est bien que vous sortiez de votre labo parfois. Et qui est la folle qui a accepté de sortir avec vous ?"

"... Je dois y aller..."

"Non, non, non vous vous en sortirez pas comme ça." lui dit il en essayant de lui barrer le chemin.

// Le Colonel Sheppard est demandé à l'armurerie.//

"Vous avez de la chance pour une fois Rodney, mais tôt ou tard je le saurais. J'ai des yeux et des oreilles partout sur Atlantis, souvenez vous en..."

Rodney en profita pour passer en lançant au militaire un simple bonne soirée.

Il regarda sa montre 20h15. Il était à l'avance, mais au moins il s'éloignait de John.

**o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**

(1) il aurait pu être rouge c'est vrai mais elle en porte assez souvent dans la série.

(2)Moi ça m'arrive si je met trop de laque, j'arrive à m'étouffer avec, alors maintenant j'opte pour la mousse.

(3) je me suis dit que les mecs devaient prendre moins de temps pour se présenter.

(4) ben je crois qu'il y a des sonnettes dans les quartiers, dans the Tao of Rodney, il y a une drôle de sonnerie quand Teyla va ouvrir sa porte.

**ET vila ! Bientôt la suite qui sera bcp bcp plus interessant.**

**Dernières news : je viens de l'apprendre je ne vais pas au ski ! Trop dégouté ! Ils disent qu'il n'y a pas de neige mais il y a 6 pistes ouvertes, bon sang !!! Bon je sais vous en avez rien à foutre mais je voulais faire passer mon coup de gueule. Je suis trop blasé sincérement, et maintenant j'ai la cagne de tout !**


End file.
